Tara's Monologue
by Cloudtrader
Summary: Tara talks about Willow with her lover.


TITLE: Tara's Monologue

AUTHOR: Soul Spinner

SERIES: The Bedroom Confidences Collection

FANDOM: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

WARNINGS: f/f

SPOILERS: Season four, but nothing too important. This story takes place BEFORE Buffy and Faith switched bodies.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, not making money, don't sue.

NOTE: In case you don't get it, Tara is talking to someone throughout this story. The identity of that someone is revealed at the end of the story. I dare you to guess who it is. :)

  
  


****************

Tara's Monologue

by Soul Spinner

****************

  
  


Student.

  
  


Witch.

  
  


Lesbian.

  
  


Look, I don't like labels. Sure, sure --- I know what you're thinking: you can't avoid being labeled. We were born female so we're automatically labeled girl, babe, chick, dame, broad, and a whole lot of other adjectives, most of which aren't very nice. I was also born a witch, and believe you me, that opens up a *whole* other barrel of labels. The Wiccan thing came with that, but even that can be further broken down. Being into other girls? That was always there, too. Guys are nice, but it has always been other women who I've been attracted to, so I'm labeled a dyke. I'm also shy, so I've been identified as timid and colorless.

  
  


I've never been a real social person. Shyness is like a cloak I've worn so long that it's shrunk to become a second skin that I can't take off. There were a few friends in high school, but we all went to different collages and drifted apart. And there was another girl once, someone I thought I could fall in love with but . . . it didn't work out. Let's just leave it at that.

  
  


Now there's Willow. Sweet, wonderful, beautiful, amazing Willow Rosenburg. I know you ran with different crowds in high school and don't think much of her, but I'm totally gone on Willow. She makes my heart flutter like a bird caught in a cage too small to hold it. She's my first friend at Sunnydale University, the first person to notice my existence. Sometimes I'm sure, absolutely *positive*, that she knows I love her, and even returns the attention. I swear, sometimes it seems as if she's hinting that she would like it if we were really together. And then sometimes she gives me the cold shoulder and I'm not sure of anything anymore. It's hard living on this razor-fine edge between friend and more-than-friend. I want to touch her, kiss her, love her --- if only she would let me. I crave the intimacy and love I know we could share.

  
  


You know about that, right? Sure, everybody does. We all want to find that special someone. That one person in the entire world who will understand you and love you for who you are, accepting all your faults. Someone you can cuddle with and talk to, who shares some interests and gives you space when you need it. Someone you can cry in front of and argue with and make mind-blowing love to.

  
  


Willow once found that someone. His name was Oz and I think Willow is still in love with him. Oz was a musician, a computer guy, and a werewolf. He left Willow; hurt her. I hate him, even though I've never met him. They shared so much: demon-slaying and world-saving and the like. Stuff I've never had with her. Stuff she does with her other friends.

  
  


She calls them the Scooby Gang. Talks about them constantly. I often think I know Buffy and Xander and Giles and Cordelia and even Angel and Spike and Anya. You've met most of them, right? No, don't tell me. I don't think I can stand hearing more about them. I know she doesn't tell them about me. That hurts a bit. But when she told me she wanted me all to herself . . . well, I almost kissed her right then and there. But still, I don't like being her dirty little secret, you know what I mean? I want to be a real part of her life, not just relegated to the periphery. Occasionally, it feels like . . . like she's not putting enough into our friendship, like I'm doing all the work and she's just using me. I still love her though. Someday, I'll have her, too. I just wish she'd share more of herself with me.

  
  


Sorry. You must be bored with all my bitching. Nothing's perfect, right? And it's not like I'm not holding back stuff, too. I've got secrets. I've got problems. Such is life.

  
  


Thank you. Thanks for listening and understanding. What a pair we make Harmony! You want Spike, I want Willow, yet here we are together. Life is just weird like that sometimes, eh?

  
  


Mmm, would you mind--? Ahh, yes. Just, um . . . just don't take so much blood this time, please?

  
  


*******

The End

*******


End file.
